See You Again
by Maya Yoan
Summary: On the grand festival for National Foundation Celebration of rebuild Camelot Kingdom, they re-united on the Capital of Camelot Kingdom. King Leodegrance and King Arthur formed the Knights of Round Table. One of them was very familiar person with familiar magic power named Sir Gawain. It turned out to be that Sir Gawain was the reincarnation of Escanor. OTP only.


**Summary**

_On the grand festival for National Foundation Celebration of rebuild Camelot Kingdom, they re-united on the Capital of Camelot Kingdom. After King Leodegrance of Cameliard Kingdom and King Arthur of Camelot Kingdom arranged official alliance with the wedding between King Arthur and princess Guinevere, King Leodegrance and King Arthur formed the Knights of Round Table. One of them was very familiar person with familiar magic power named Sir Gawain. It turned out to be that Sir Gawain was the reincarnation of Escanor._

* * *

That day on the riverbank of the Magic Lake of Salisbury, Zeldris and Gelda came with their 6 years-old daughter, Griselda. They met with Meliodas and his comrades here to visit the grave of an old friend. Meliodas had sent letter to Zeldris that telling after the last battle with Demon King, Escanor died and they had created his grave here because they thought this place was the most proper place to be his grave. Thanks to Arthur's **Chaos**, the area around the Magic Lake of Salisbury could be repaired and they could build this grave. Actually, Arthur did it mostly to respect Escanor's death and for Merlin's sake too.

Zeldris landed on the ground, putting down Griselda on his arms to the ground "yo, brother".

"yo, nice to meet you, Zel!", Meliodas shook his hand with his little brother, hugging each other but he broke the hug fist before his son fell to the ground. After Meliodas caught him, he repositioned his son on the ground "hey, watch out, son. Don't be too rush".

Tristan, 7-years-old son of Meliodas and Elizabeth, grinned broadly "Zelda! Nice to meet you again!".

Griselda had much more resemblance with her mother, Gelda, except the color of her eyes which she'd earned from her father. On the other side, Tristan had much more resemblance with his father, Meliodas, except the color of his eyes which he'd earned from her mother.

Unlike Tristan, Griselda was a shy girl so she just stood behind her father's legs. Poking through her head, she shyly mumbled "...nice to meet you too, Tristan".

Gelda chuckled and ruffled her daughter's hair "forgive her, she's still too shy".

After their last battle everyone still kept in contact and communicated to each other. King and Diane's marriage had united the Fairy and Giant Clan, they ruled together side by side as the King of Fairy and the Queen of Giant. They had twin children, a giant girl named Dolores and a fairy boy named Helbram. Ban and Elaine traveled around all Britannia for years before they decided to stay in Capital of Liones as guardian for the King and Queen of Liones Kingdom. They had a son named Lancelot. Meliodas and Elizabeth got married and just like King Baltra wanted, they become the King and Queen of Liones. As for Gowther, he had decided to stay with Merlin and Arthur in rebuilt Camelot. The visit to Escanor's grave had been their routine for years before they went to visit Camelot.

Mael landed near them "I'm so sorry, I'm late".

Elizabeth reaassured and smiled "not that late. We're just arrived".

Zeldris scowled and crossed his arms before his chest, rolling his eyes to Meliodas "brother, who invited him?".

Meliodas grinned broadly and lifted his hand "me and Elizabeth!".

Zeldris sighed heavily "figure it out".

Gelda poked Zeldris' cheek, carrying Griselda "now, now, let's just pay a visit together".

When they arrived on his grave, they found Gowther had stood there and there was two bouquet on the gravestone. One from Gowther and one from Merlin.

King looked around "speaking of which, where is Merlin?".

Gowther explained about the grand festival for National Foundation Celebration of rebuild Camelot Kingdom "she's rather busy to help Arthur in the preparation for the festival, so she went back to Camelot first".

Diane scowled, thinking Merlin was still not too opened with them after she resurrected Arthur "how lonesome of her. She could at least wait to meet us, right?".

Gowther apologized in Merlin's stead "she said we will meet again in the Capital of Camelot Kingdom after all, that's why she thought it's fine to just go".

Meliodas asked them all to chill it out before telling them all to greet Escanor "yo, it's been a long time without you, my friend".

Elizabeth put Tristan to sit on top of Hawk, clasping her hands "come on, greet uncle Escanor and pray".

They solemnly bowed their heads, praying. Each of them talked to tell about their news in front of the gravestone. Last, Mael told them that he had an important news that they should know and either they would believe it or not, they could just check the validity of his words once they arrived on Camelot.

* * *

"I'm sure we've come the long way from where we began. Wouldn't you think the same with me about it, Escanor?", Merlin put the bouquet of his favorite flowers. She had helped Arthur to rebuild Camelot and she had been the shadow of the King, an Advisor and Sorceress of Camelot Kingdom under King Arthur's court. She wore the dark veil to cover her lower face after Elizabeth gave it to her "I will tell you the entire story when we see you again, Escanor".

Gowther stood behind her, walking forward with another bouquet on his hands and putting the bouquet in front of the gravestone "you don't want to wait the others, Merlin?".

"well, I'd like to but I still have a ton of jobs I should do on Camelot", Merlin sighed and stood, she asked Gowther to just tell the others her greetings "let's meet again in Camelot".

Merlin snapped her fingers and arrived back on Camelot, in her chamber. Today was the grand festival for National Foundation Celebration of rebuild Camelot Kingdom, that was what people knew. What people didn't know, King Leodegrance and his daughter, princess Guinevere would come with some Holy Knights. To strengthen the formal alliance between Cameliard Kingdom and Camelot Kingdom, after Arthur saved Cameliard Kingdom's castle from the invasion, King Leodegrance offered to marry his daughter with him. Arthur accepted the engagement because he felt attached to the young, beautiful princess as well. In this meeting, other than the engagement and wedding stuff, they also would talk about the Knights of Round Table.

What Merlin didn't expect was when they met with the Knights of Round Table that King Leodegrance had suggested to Arthur. One of them was known as 'The Knight of The Sun', that was what people called him, Sir Gawain. Sure, Arthur had met him before several times considering his status as Arthur's nephew but this was the first time for Merlin to meet him. He possessed familiar magic power with the very familiar soul and aura.

Usually she only would stand to watch and observe behind the King's throne, but this time, Merlin's eyes widened as she immediately came out from her hiding spot behind the King's throne when King Leodegrance came into the throne room with princess Guinevere and the Holy Knights _"...Escanor?"_.

Even Arthur was surprised, it was unusual for her to come out so openly like this "Merlin?".

Merlin exchanged glances with Gawain before she quickly averted her eyes with lowering her head "I apologize, Your Majesty. I've mistaken one of them with someone I know from the past".

Arthur didn't pester her further about it, only rolling his eyes to scrutinize the Holy Knights in front of him and his eyes widened as well when the realization hit him. To break the awkward silence, Arthur cleared his throat before asking them all to sit down and formally opened the meeting.

* * *

It turned out that Sir Gawain was perceptive man and persistent one. He had great reputation both as a good man and as a dependable Knight, even known as "The Maiden's Knight". No wonder there were many women who wanted his attention (Merlin was not included). It was a wonder why, no matter how cold she had been and she jilted him, he kept coming to her. For example, that night on the banquet after the meeting when she had reunion with the Sins, instead of accepting one of offers coming from women who seduced and asked him to dance with them, Gawain had refused them all before he reached out his hand and asked her to dance with him. Merlin stunned, she glanced to the side and she didn't know why, but suddenly her ex-companions (but still her friends) from Seven Deadly Sins dispersed. Gowther had offered Guila to dance with him, which the latter accepted with sheepish smile on her face. Ban and Elaine, King and Diane, Meliodas and Elizabeth, even Zeldris and Gelda retreated to dance in the ballroom. Thinking it was impolite and rude to just jilt him, Merlin thought it was no problem at all to just dance with him for several minutes (ignoring the heated, jealousy glares from the women he had rejected).

How surprised she was when knowing that she was wrong. Nothing special happened, but Merlin still couldn't think about it clearly. How could she and Gawain be ended to get too drunk and sleeping in the same bed?

Once more time, nothing happened. They still had their clothes on and only slept in the same bed for a night, that was it. Although, Gawain had been flustered. With red face, he bowed his head several times and apologized to her. Merlin convinced him that it was alright, their clothes were still on, even her veil was still on, so yes, she reassured NOTHING happened between them other than accidentally sleep in the same bed after getting too drunk.

(later, Tristan and Lancelot told her that it was their father's, Meliodas and Ban's doing. She had given candies and breads as the bribe and she made sure she would give little revenge on them).

Back to the main topic, about being the perceptive and persistent man, Gawain invited her to have the little picnic on the flower garden nearby. She accepted, only because she thought he wouldn't stop if she didn't accept.

"do you remember, the first time we met, Lady Merlin. You said that you've mistaken one of them with someone I know from the past", Gawain hummed "is that me?".

Merlin choked, what a perceptive man.

"gotcha", Gawain smirked then he asked in curiosity "say, Lady Merlin, why did you always cover your face with that veil?".

On that, Merlin lowered her veil to let him see her burns. His eyes widened in shock, but she didn't find disgust or disdain grimaces even slightest from his handsome face.

"this is the proof of life from a single man, a proof of his existence, as a symbol of the one man who ever loved me, I took these burns upon my body. As long as I have this scar, I think he will continue to live on within me", Merlin quickly covered her lower face with her veil again "not that I mind at all to have the burns on my face because this is the proof of his existence for me. I covered this only because I don't want people asking me the reason behind these burns".

Out of the blue, Gawain narrowed his eyes "you loved him".

Did she?

"...I don't know. What I know, he always loved me and I always thought I don't deserve such love from him", Merlin lowered her gaze "now, as the time passed by, I'm not sure of my own feeling... have I ever loved him?".

"well, I do think you love him, but you just don't realize it, because what else the reason of why should you keep that burns?", Gawain concluded "or you realize it but you just don't want to admit it, because it's too late already when you realize it, now that he's gone already".

"...I guess you're right", Merlin chuckled bitterly once the realization hit her. As someone genius, how could she be so dumb on this matter? "do you think it's unsightly?".

"well, like people said, Lady", Gawain picked a single flower from the garden and offered the beautiful rose to her "beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You are just like the blooming Rose, and Rose is thorny".

Merlin accepted the flower but she hugged her knees and buried her face on her knees "...you give me too much credits, you know? Why would you even want to spend your time with me? You deserve the better woman".

As the wind blew, Gawain mumbled meekly "didn't I tell you before... if you could grant me one wish, God. It would be for a glass able to hold her lonely love to one day appear".

Merlin gasped and lifted her head up. She saw Gawain smiled down with the same eyes with Escanor's, full of love and so passionate. She gulped when she felt like Escanor's image doubled with Gawain's.

"there's no way I will hate you and turn my back against you just because of that. I promise, I will never leave your side, I will always on your side no matter what crimes you've committed and whatever Sins you shouldered. For that reason, I've decided no matter how many times I die, I will always go back to your side", Gawain snapped out of whatever trance he had just now, shaking his head "huh? I was...".

"_I was never able to reciprocate your feelings for me... but not again. Not now"_.

Turning his attention back to her, Gawain asked with concern as clear as the day and he reached out his hand, frantically waved his hands "Lady Merlin, are you okay? Why are you crying? Or is it my fault? I'm so sorry if my words or my actions offend—".

Merlin pulled her veil off of her face before running her dainty fingers on his hairs, cupping his cheek and giving a peck on his forehead.

Gawain stopped breathing, his heartbeat rocketed and he blushing furiously "uh, that was for...?".

"thank you. You've given what I've been seeking for the rest of my life", Merlin smiled broadly _"it's really nice to meet with you again, Escanor"_.

* * *

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

Unbeknownst to Merlin and Gawain, Escanor's reincarnation (from what they heard of Mael), Arthur and the Sins added with their couple (even Zeldris and Gelda) watched from far distance. Mostly, it was King and Elaine (who could hear people's minds) who told them about what happened. Gowther and Diane squealed in delight when knowing their ship had sailed.

Meliodas cheered and lifted his hands "they did it!".

Ban clarified "no, Cap'n. Mostly it's her who did something".

Zeldris grumbled "whatever, but why should I get dragged into this, I wonder?".

Elizabeth and Gelda answered in unison "because it's interesting".

Zeldris dropped his head further "great. This is how life turned out to be for me".

* * *

_My first one-shot for this fandom. Hahaha, although I don't plan this at first, but Escalin side of me got the desperation and I need the remedy so yes, I write this. Hopefully you enjoy this as well~ __ah, also, if you wonder, yes, the title is inspired from the song 'See You Again' by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth._


End file.
